100 Days Game of love
by Vanilla Mousse
Summary: Natsume and Mikan are sitting in the park doing nothing, but just gazing into the sky, while all their friends are having fun with their beloved half...MxN..please R&R..ONE SHOT


**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**

* * *

**

**100 days game of love**

Natsume and Mikan are sitting in the park doing nothing, but just gazing into the sky, while all their friends are having fun with their beloved half.  
"I'm so bored. Just wish I have a boyfriend now to spend time with"a brunette girl said.  
"I guess we're the only leftovers. We're the only person who isn't with a date now. "a raven haired guy said.  
"I think I have a good idea. Lets play a game"  
"Eh? What game?"  
"Eem..It's quite simple. You be my boyfriend for 100 days and I'll be your girlfriend for 100 days. what do you think?"  
"Oookay..Anyway I don't have any plan for the next few months."  
"You sound like you aren't looking forward to it at all. Cheer up. Today will be our first day and our first date. Where should we go?"  
"What about a movie? I heard that there is a really great movie in theater now."  
"Seems like I don't have any better idea than this. Lets move."they went to watch their movies and sent each other home

Day 2:  
Natsume and Mikan went to a concert together, and Natsume bought Mikan a keychain with a star.

Day 3:  
They went shopping together for a friend's birthday present. Share an ice-cream together and hugged each other for the first time.

Day 7:

Natsume drove Mikan up onto a mountain and they watch the sunset together. When the night came and the moon glowed, they said sat on the grass gazing at the stars together. A meteor passed by. Mikan mumbled something.

Day 25:  
Spend time at a themepark and got onto rollercoasters, and ate hotdogs and cotton candy. Natsume and Mikan got in the haunted house and Mikan grabbed someone's hand instead of Natsume's hand by accident. They laughed together  
for a while.

Day 67:  
They drove pass a circus and decided to get in to watch the show. The midget asked Mikan to play a part as his assistant in the magic show. Went around to see other entertainments around after the show. Came to a fortune teller and she just said "Treasure every moment from now on" and a tear rolled down the fortune teller's cheek.

Day 84:  
Mikan suggested that they go to the beach. The beach wasn't so crowded that day. They have their first kiss with each other just as the sun is setting.

Day 99:  
They decided to have a simple day and is deciding to have a walk around the city. They sits down onto a bench.

1:23 pm  
"I'm thirsty. Lets rest for a while first."Mikan said.  
"Wait here while I go buy some drinks. What would you like?"Natsume said and asked.  
"Eem...Apple juice will be just fine."Mikan replied.

1:43 pm  
Mikan waiting for about 20 minutes and Natsume haven't return. Then someone walked up to her.  
"Is your name Mikan?"a stranger asked  
"Yes, and may I help you?"Mikan asked  
"Just now down there on the street a drunk driver has crashed into a guy. I think its your friend."the stranger said

Mikan ran over to the spot with the stranger and sees Natsume lying on the floor with blood over his face and her apple juice still in his hands. The ambulance came and she went to the hospital with Natsume. Mikan sat outside the emergency room for five and a half hours. The doctor came out, and he sigh.

11:51 pm  
"I'm sorry, but we did the best we could. He is still breathing now but God would take him away from us very soon. We found this letter inside his pocket."the doctor said.

The doctor hands over the letter to Mikan and she goes into the room to see Natsume. He look weak but read the letter and then she burst into tears. Here is what the letter said.

_Mikan,  
Our 100 days is almost over. I had fun with you during all these days. Although you may be greedy sometimes and less thoughtful, but these all brought happiness into my life. I have realize that you are a really cute girl and blamed myself for never taken the time to knowing that. I have nothing much to ask for, but I just wish that we can extend the day. I want to be your boyfriend forever and wish that you can be beside me all the time. Mikan, I love you._

11:58  
"(_sob)_…. Natsume. Did you know what was the wish I made on the night there was a meteor. I asked God to let us last forever. We were suppose to last 100 days so Natsume! You can't leave me! I LOVE YOU, but can you come back to  
me now? I love you Natsume. I LOVE YOU."Mikan said as she wiped her tears

As the clock struck twelve, Natsume's heart stopped beating. It was 100 days.

_NOTE*_  
_ Tell the guy or girl that you love them before its too late. You never know whats going tohappen tomorrow. You never know who will be leaving you and never return_

** THE END**

**Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


End file.
